my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kris Yamato
Introduction Kris Yamato is the quirkless inventor he desires to be a hero. Due to the way that the hero exams work Kris did not stand a chance of passing. As a result she entered into Class 1-E. She still participated in the entrance exam however, and failed epicly. she goes on to study science and technology in hopes of inventing tools that will assist her when she becomes a hero. Kris is always looking to find a way to improve herself. She strives to be the best fighter she can be. If you were to place her on a standard aliment moral scale she would come off as Lawful Evil. She is also friends with Yashi Kai Appearance Kris is a average looking girl with medium length brown hair. Her skin is slight tan and her body is runner fit. Personality Kris is a young girl who loves a fit and handsome guy. She is a natural pervert and loves to be surrounded by handsome men. As a result of this she flirts around a lot. Most of the time it is simply for fun, but she does flirt seriously form time to time. When she does get into a relationship she takes it very seriously. However most of her relationships end when they discover she is quirkless or when they are exposed to her more cruel side. She never regrets going out wit anyone and she never regrets the way she is. Kris is a very orderly person in her life. She likes to keep thing on a schedule Monday though Friday. She keeps track of all the stuff she does and what she plans on doing. She formed this habit from her father who taught her how to do it when she was young. It was a way to make the most of her day, and be as productive as possible. As a aspiring hero she has to alot her time to certain activities. The First is her studies. A stupid hero is a useless hero. The second is her technology. it is her bread and butter of her combat. The third is crime reports and statistics. She has a separate smart phone she reprogrammed to do this. Kris states that she wants to become a hero, and she truly does. However her reason for wanting to become a hero is different than most people. Most people want to be a hero for the money, for the fame, or to use their natural abilities freely. Kris does not have any of those natural abilities. She can care less about money because her family is already rich. She has no desire to be in the lime light. She wants to be a hero simply because someone told her it was impossible when she was in elementary school. For that reason she wants to be a hero more than anything else in life. Kris is the kind of person that if you tell her she can't do it, she will do it to prove you wrong. When she takes a hit emotionally or physically she rolls with it and hits back. She refuses to go down in a fight or in a argument. If she thinks she is right she will ground her feet and weather the storm. At the same time if you have evidence that she is wrong she will accept it and back down. The main important thing to take away from Kris is her unbreakable willpower and dogged determination. A defeat is not the end for her. She will fight till every last drop of blood is drained from her body, and her bones are ground into dust. Kris however does not depend on pure determination to win fights. She plans on stratagem and planning. She is very big on the art of war and studies her opponents well. She likes to figure out their weakness beforehand and then exploit it for maximum advantage. As a result of this Kris is very wary of ambush on herself. She would rather take the time to look for a trap than to catch a fleeing villain. From her point of view she can't save anyone if she is dead. When it comes to combat Kris is ruthless. She does not care how much pain she has to inflict or how old a person is. For her the hammer of justice is unisex and does not care about age. In her past she saw a kid kill a hero. After seeing that she learned that no opponent is too weak and no method too cruel. She will burn down a entire forest to smoke one man out. Despite the fact that Kris does not admire Wiggily Whoo she does consider him to be a great teacher. Wiggily Whoo lived in her neighborhood and his cruelty kept it safe, while other places suffered rising crime rates. She saw the cruelty as a tool used to control villains. Fear was the best weapon. Abilities Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Senses Enhanced Agility Enhanced Reflexes Ninjtusu Training Combative Training - Level 4 Collegiate wrestling Mater Level Marksmanship Equipment Oder Shield - A spray that concels the users odar Stealth Goggles - Goggles that can see in X - rays, night vision, heat, and ultra violet. Pk Rifle - A special assault rifle designed by Kris. The Rifle fires bullets at a faster speed than standard assault rifles, and is far more accurate. It has the accuracy of a sniper rifle. The gun has three modes, Full Auto, Simi auto, or Single shot. Chemical Rounds - 30 round clip of bullets that burn though targets with chemical acid. The rounds are also poisonous. - 3 Magazines Incendiary Rounds - 30 round clip- 3 Magazines Cyro Rounds - 30 Round Clip - 3 Magazines Electro Rounds - 30 Round Clip = 3 Magazines Standard Rounds - 30 Round Clip - 3 Magazines Smoke bombs Pk Pistol - A powerful pistol that uses the same type of rounds as the Pk Rifle Combat Knife Paralysis Poison gass bomb Smoke Bomb Flash Bangs - 3 count 2 Smart Phones Pocket Knife Boot Knife Emergency rations Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Students Category:Females Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-E